Hyperness Gets Them All
by Freakin-Over-Hannah
Summary: Miley's cousin Melanie comes to visit for the summer....Can they stand how hyper she gets? Or will they have to send her back to Illinois? Moliver Lackson not sure about Mel


_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Melanie...**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey, Miley! Hey Mel!" Lilly said, giving Miley's couisn, Melanie, a hug.

"Melinina!" Jackson said, from behind Rico's Surf Shack counter, smiling.

"Hey, Jackson," Melanie said.

"I'm thirsty, Miles," Mel said.

"Ask Jackson," Miley said.

"Hey, Jackson, can I have a Mountain Dew?" Mel asked him.

"Sure," Jackson replied.

"NOO!!!" Miley screamed.

Melanie drank her Mountain Dew, and they saw Oliver and they all went to Miley's house.

"HeyOliverguesswhatthebestthingaboutbeinghyperisthatyoucantalkalotandtalkreallyfastbecauseeveryoneknowsyou'rehyperandyoucanjumparoundandyoucansaystuffoverandoveragainlikeitalkalotanditsfuntobehyper-," Mel stopped to take a breath, "andyoucanjumparoundanddocrazythingslikegoingskydivingbutthatwouldbescaryandwouldn'titbecooltomeetsomeonefamouslikeHannahMontanaIwouldsototallyfreakoutandfaintandisn'tOwenOscarsomethin'somethin'sooohottcauseithinkheisandifyou'rewonderingI'llstoptalkingnow," Mel said, bouncing up and down. Oliver gave Miley a confused look.

"Mel, no one can understand you," Miley said.

"I heard something about Owen Oscar Somethin' Somethin' and Hannah Montana," Lilly said.

"HannahMontanaissofreakishlythebomblikewouldn'titbecoolifIknewher?" Mel asked.

Oliver was confused, "I thought you knew her?"

"Nobutwouldn'tthatbesofreakishlyawesomeandsototallycoolandshe'sdatingOwenOscarsomethin'somethin'nowbutIlikehimsoIwouldkisshimonthecheekifImethim!" Mel babbled.

Oliver pulled Lily and Miley in a corner.

"I'm confused," Oliver whispered.

"She knew I was Hannah Montana but she..." Miley drifted off.

"Got in a really bad car accident and had long term memory loss," Lilly finished.

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Is Hannah Montana really dating Owen Oscar Blahblah or whatever his last name is?" Lilly asked.

Miley looked confused, and Lilly said, "I understood her."

"Oh, no, and his last name is Treyton," Miley said.

"HeyguyscanItalkorIcanbecomeunhyperwouldn'tthatbecoolohmygoshJackson'shomeI'mgonnagotalktohimnowbye!" Mel said, leaving.

"Should I tell her guys?" Miley asked.

Oliver nodded, "If you do, I'll tell you something I've never told you guys before."

"What? Oliver, we agreed to tell each other _everything." _Miley said.

"I don't remember that," Oliver said.

"Well we said that!" Miley said.

"Nah nah nah boo boo!" Oliver yelled like a two-year-old.

"What are you, two?" Lilly asked.

"HeyguysI'mbackJacksontoldmetogoupstairsbecauseIwasannoyingtheheckouttahim...psh!Whowouldthinkthat?" Mel rambled.

"Oh Joy," Lilly mumbled.

"Joy?!She'smybestestfriendeverwealwaysusedtoplaytogethershe'ssojoyfulandchipperandgiveseverybodyhugswhichthatfreaksmeoutjustatadbitalongwitheveryoneelseshewasreallyniceuntilIbecamepopularandshebecameunpopularandshehadjigglywiggliesastheywouldsayitandshehungoutwiththeveryunpopularpeeps!" Mel rambled again.

"Mmmm, okay? Is this how they raise you in Illinois?" Miley asked her.

"No, just I'm very sensitive to caffiene," She was talking normal again.

"WOOOHOO!" Oliver said.

Mel gave him the death glare.

"I'm watching you."

"Hey Melanie?" Oliver asked.

"Hi, I'm bored!" Mel said, "Oooh, CHEESE!" Then ran off.

**Oliver's POV**

We were all downstairs now, and I sat on the couch.

I watched Melanie run to the fridge and get...cheese.

"I GOT CHEESE!" She yelled.

"The hyperness is back," Miley said.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"Ohhhh myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed, back to us, digging in the fridge.

"What?"

"I FOUND PROVALONE CHEESE! OOOOH AND THERE'S AMERICAN! AND SWISS! AND BLUE!" She screamed. "YOU GUYS ARE JAMMED PACK FULL OF MY FAVORITE FOOD!"

"Oh, my gosh."

"HEY DON'T LAUGH AT ME! DON'T CALL ME NAMES! DON'T GET YOUR PLEASURE FROM MY PAIN!" Mel yelled.

"That's a song!" Miley yelled.

"Soooo," Mel shot back.

Mel ran upstairs. "You can't catch me!"

Miley shrugged and followed her.

"Mel?" I asked.

**Reg. POV**

"Yea?" She asked.

"Where are you?"

"In the freakishly large closet!" She screamed.

Miley gasped, and Lilly looked at Oliver.

Mel put her hands on her hips. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Hannah Montana lives here?" Miley suggested.

"I'm not buying that."

"Well, you knew!" Miley exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"YOU DID KNOW! BUT YOU HAD TO GET IN THAT STUPID CAR ACCIDENT AND LOSE YOUR MEMORY AND NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING IN YOUR PAST!" Miley screamed. She was in tears.

"Well it wasn't my fault," Mel said quietly.

"I know. I'm sorry! It's just I miss the old Mel," Miley said.

"I do too," Lilly said. Everyone looked at her.

"Ok, whatever. So now that you know our little secret, which it will stay that way, what shall your alter ego's name be?" Miley asked.

They all thought for a second, "Ally Malibu?" Lilly said.

"Anna Montana?" Miley asked.

"Harry Potter?" Oliver asked.


End file.
